memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Film studio models
Chronological list of studio models and props appearing in all ten Star Trek films. :This list is of '''all' new model designs that first appeared in all Star Trek films. Information on models that represented a single design can be found in the articles linked below. Information on models that were recycled or refurbished to represent different vessels or props from different species in all series will be listed herein. K't'inga class * See main article: ''K't'inga''-class Orbital office complex The model was originally built as the orbital office complex for . The model was turned upside down for , TNG and DS9. It would later become a CGI model based on the original studio model for later seasons of DS9 and for a display graphic on VOY. Original use: * Orbital office complex for . First modification: * Regula I in * Science Station Tango Sierra in * Starbase 173 in * Tanuga IV research station in * Deep Space 5 in * Prison starbase in Second modification: * Starbase 375 in , et al. * Starbase 257 in * Lantaru sector research station in Image:Orbital_office_complex_st1.jpg|Orbital office complex Image:Regula_I_and_Mutara_Nebula.jpg|Regula I Image:Science Station Tango Sierra.jpg|Science Station Tango Sierra Image:Starbase173.jpg|Starbase 173 Image:Tanuga_IV.jpg|Tanuga IV research station Image:Deep Space 5.jpg|Deep Space 5 Image:Federation_starbase,_Blaze_of_Glory.jpg|Prison starbase Image:Starbase_375_with_ships.jpg|Starbase 375 Image:Starbase 257.jpg|Starbase 257 Image:Lantaru sector research station.jpg|Lantaru sector research station * Additional sources: Work Bee * See main article: Work Bee Constitution class (refit) .]] * See main article: Constitution class Surak * See main article: Vulcan long range shuttle Miranda class The was originally designed by Joe Jennings and Mike Minor and was built by ILM to represent the in . The Reliant model later appeared as the in the opening scenes of and as the in . (See main article: Miranda class.) ;Modifications: * The upper "roll bar" was at one point removed from the model to represent the in . * In addition to the removed "roll bar", the from possessed additional "sensor pods", affixed above the nacelles to either side of the primary hull. * The in . (See main article: Soyuz class.) * A CGI version of this design was later created as the for , as well as several other ships and episodes of DS9. Unlike the previous versions, which all had blacked nacelles, the CGI was given a blue glow. Image:USS Lantree.jpg| Image:USS Bozeman, aft.jpg| Image:Uss saratoga 2367 fore.jpg| Image:USS Majestic.jpg| Merchantman This model was originally designed by Nilo Rodis and built by ILM to represent the Merchantman in . In VOY the ship appeared as both a physical model and CGI model. Image:Merchantman.jpg|''Merchantman'' Image:Altec vessel.jpg|Altec vessel Image:Sheliak Colony Ship.jpg|Sheliak colony ship Image:Peliar Zel escort vessel.jpg|Peliar Zel escort vessel Image:Boknor.jpg|''Bok'Nor'' Image:Vidiian starship, Phage.jpg|Vidiian starship Image:Klingon civilian transport.jpg|Klingon civilian transport ship * Additional sources: Klingon Bird-of-Prey .]] * See main article: Klingon Bird-of-Prey Spacedock .]] * See main article: Earth Spacedock Oberth class * See main article: Oberth class Excelsior class The was originally designed by Bill George and built at ILM for . After several refurbishes, it was given entirely new arrangements and details to represent a refit modification, the for . These refit modifications were designed by John Eaves under the supervision of production designer Herman Zimmerman. A new physical model was later built by Greg Jein to once again represent the in , at a smaller scale. It was replaced by a CGI model for the later seasons of DS9 and VOY. (See main article: Excelsior class) Image:Excelsior class.jpg|Original model Image:USS Enterprise-B in drydock.jpg|Refurbished model Image:USSExcelsiorVOY.jpg|Revised USS Excelsior model Image:USSValleyForge.jpg|New CGI model, SD-103 This model was originally designed by John Goodson to represent the short range orbital shuttle SD-103 from , which also appeared as the Farragut shuttlecraft in . In between the two movies, the model was modified by Greg Jein, who added warp engines to the model, with components that appear to have been derived from the and models, and given a look of a full starship with several decks, to appear as the . The Sydney model initially appeared as in , and was later flipped to appear as the in DS9 Season 2, Season 4, Season 5 and Season 7. The Sydney-class model (measuring 6½"x11"x4") was listed in the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction with an estimated sale price of $4,000 to $6,000; it sold for $22,000 ($26,400 with premium). Image:SD-103.jpg|SD-103 Image:USS Jenolan.jpg| Image:USS Nash approaching DS9.jpg| Image:Farragut shuttlecraft.jpg|''Farragut'' shuttlecraft Whorfin-class * See main article: Whorfin class Sovereign class * See main article: Sovereign class Akira class * See main article: Akira class Norway class * See main article: Norway class Saber class * See main article: Saber class Steamrunner class * See main article: Steamrunner class Borg sphere * See main article: Borg sphere T'Plana-Hath ]] * See main article: T'Plana-Hath Ru'afo's flagship ]] * See main article: Ru'afo's flagship Son'a battle cruiser ]] * See main article: Son'a battle cruiser Son'a collector ]] * See main article: Son'a collector Son'a shuttle * See main article: Son'a shuttle Cousteau ]] * See main article: Cousteau Enterprise-E shuttlecraft (bottom)]] * ''No information yet. Federation holoship ]] * See main article: Federation holoship Federation mission scoutship (top)]] * See main article: Federation mission scoutship Argo ]] * See main article: Argo Scimitar ]] * See main article: Scimitar Scorpion class * ''No information yet. Valdore '']] * See main article: Valdore type Category:Star Trek